The differential diagnosis of patients presenting ocular inflammatory conditions, such as anterior uveitis, is broad and includes infectious etiologies, systemic autoimmune disease, and malignancy. Currently, treatment is guided by clinical characteristics of the uveitis using the Standardization of Uveitis Nomenclature (SUN) criteria, as described in Trusko B, et al, Methods of Information in Medicine 52, 259-265, S251-256 (2013); and Jabs D A et al, Am J Ophthalmol 140, 509-516 (2005); both of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. However, such clinical approaches are subjective and fail to provide information which clarifies the pathogenesis of ocular inflammatory conditions.
Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is a high-resolution, non-contact imaging technology which may be used for imaging cells. Its potential in grading anterior chamber inflammation has been investigated (for example, see Agarwal A et al, Am J Ophthalmol 147, 413-416 e4132009; and Li Y et al, Inv Ophthalmol Vis Sci 54, 258-265, (2013) both of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety). However, such approaches fail to discern information about cell composition of aqueous cells within the anterior chamber and thus may not be effective in targeting therapy.